empezar de cero
by tamara1986
Summary: después de la muerte de esposo el famoso actor Robert Pattinson deside comenzar de nuevo con su pequeña hija pero lo que no imagina es encontrase al amor "lemmon"
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

EMPEZAR DE CERO

PROLOGO

Bella veía sus viejas fotos en las cuales estaba junto a su amigo, su amante, su amor

Robert Pattinson el marido de bella un famoso actor habia muerto ya hace 2 años cuando una de sus fans en un arranque de locura lo mato de un disparo

Cuando Robert falleció Bella tenía 5 meses de embarazo

A la edad de 25 años Bella tenia una profesión como enfermera y para alejarse de aquel pasado que tanto la atormentaba luego de terminar su carrera decide comenzar desde cero en otra ciudad en un pequeño pueblo donde pueda vivir en tranquilidad junto a su pequeña hija Nessi que en este momento ya habia cumplido 1 año y 5 meses

Capitulo 1 volver a empezar

Hoy después de dos años por fin me alejo de todos lo recuerdos incluyendo buenos y malos debía comenzar de cero debía comenzar una nueva vida para quitar aquel dolor que me consume, por mi pequeña nessi

Ya tenia todo listo para mi traslado a un pequeño pueblo llamado forks, la mudanza ya se habia ido y solo quedaban unas pequeñas cosas para empacar en mi auto, la pequeña nessi a pesar de su año y medio al igual que su padre era muy sociable todos nuestros vecinos la querían mucho y lloraban por la partida de mi pequeña

Mientras viajábamos desde Los Ángeles a la ciudad de Olimpia en el estado Washington llegamos a una gran casa alejada de todo solo tenia unos vecinos lo que me daba mucha alegría ya que así podría comenzar de cero sin que nadie conociera mi historia sin miradas de lastima

Mañana comenzaría en mi nuevo trabajo estaría como la enfermera del doctor Edward Cullen no lo conocía pero su reputación lo precede ya que por lo que leí es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país para ser su enfermera debí pasar muchos obstáculos para ser yo la elegida pero jamás lo vi a el creo que fue una agencia de empleo pero ya mañana lo conoceré

A la mañana siguiente deje a nessi en la guardería me dolía mucho dejarla hay pero no tenia otra opción no conocía a nadie de este pueblo como para confiarle el cuidado de mi tesoro

Al llegar ala consulta primero me presente con la enfermera en jefe de la clínica se veía bastante joven y muy hermosa además me dijo que su nombre era Esme y que ella me mostraría el lugar conocí toda la clínica me mostró e lugar donde trabajaría pero que en estos momentos el Dr. Culle no se encontraba ya que debió ir a un congreso que llegaría dentro de una semana que por ahora mi trabajo seria atender todos los pendientes del Doctor y que debía tómale el control a los paciente crónicos

Cuando vi todo el trabajo que tenía ya que el Dr. Cullen tenía muchos pacientes pero Esme me dijo que me lo tomara con calma ya que tenía una semana para hacerlo

Esa semana paso volando descubrí que Esme era la madre del Dr. Culle u que se habia ido con su padre al congreso ya que el es el director de la clínica y que además eran mis vecinos Esme me contó que además del Dr. Edward tenia dos hijos mas y a los cuales conocí Emmett no le gusta que le digan doctor o señor Cullen solo Emmett el es un kinesiólogo es alto y muy musculoso pero a pesar de su apariencia de jugador de fútbol americano es un niño el cual siempre que me topo con el en la clínica me ase reír mucho siempre saca sus comentario locos en cambio Alice ella si es un caso el la semana que llevo aquí ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga después del trabajo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo le encantaba estar con nessi y ella también le gustaba su tía Al como la llamaba no se como su novio el Dr. Jasper Hale acepta estar tanto tiempo separada de ella pero bueno me encanta mi nueva casa mi trabajo y mis nuevos amigos aunque Rosalie Hale no me acepta mucho que digamos es la hermana de Dr. Jasper y novia de Emmett pero aun así ella me mira con desprecio Alice me dijo que no la tomara en cuenta que ella era así

Cuando por fin fue sábado Esme me invito a una pequeña comida que se aria en su casa para recibir a su esposo y su hijo que volvían del congreso yo acepte encantada ya que quería conocer a mi nuevo jefe

El domingo por la tarde como todos los días Alice apareció para ver como estaba y ayudarme con nessi yo ya estaba lista tenia mi pelo suelto y llevaba un vestido azul a Alice no le gusto mucho por que según ella debía ser mi vestido algo mas atrevido a lo cual me reí mucha ya que yo jamás usaría nada que fuese considerado atrevido cuando Alice y yo terminamos de vestir a nessi que llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa el cual Alice escogió ya tomas nuestras cosas y partimos a la casa vecina

Esme me dijo que los chicos habia ido al aeropuerto que en unos 10 min. Estarían todos aquí en ese momento sentí una especie de escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo como si este me avisara que algo estaba ocurriendo

Cuando llegaron los invitados de honor primero me presente ante el Dr. Carlisle el cual no acepto que le llamara Dr. Sino solo Carlisle cuando por fin me acerque a conocer a mi nuevo jefe el estaba de espalda hablando con Alice y Jasper el cual se dio vuelta para presentarme Edward ella es bella bueno Isabella Swan la enfermera con la cual trabajaras el se dio vuelta y fue como si un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo cuan do escuche su vos aterciopelada me estremecí – hola – fue lo único que dijo a lo cual yo respondí igual se acerco a mi para besar mi mejilla y sentí un calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo pero se quedo pegado en mi parte intima cuando me miro sentí que iba a desfallecer aquellos ojos verdes me tenían hipnotizada pero en ellos encontré lujuria después de barios minutos de mirarnos con deseo mutuamente alguien carraspeo a la cual vi a mi alrededor todos nos observaban con caras curiosas y a la ves divertidas no pude evitar sonrojarme creo que esta noche será muy larga


	2. noche de calor

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

* * *

Capitulo 2 noches de calor

* * *

Ya era las 3 a.m. y aun no conciliaba el sueño ya que habia pasado una larga noche no creo que pueda mañana ver a la cara a Edward

_- Flash Back -_

_Emmett -Guau si las miradas desnudasen creo que ustedes ya abrían tenido sexo- _

_Esme- Emmett no seas grosero si te escucho decir algo tan impropio nuevamente se me olvidara que eres mayor de edad y te daré unas nalgadas-_

_Emmett – si mama no les volveré a decir que nesecitan una habitación _

_Esme –EMMETT _

_Mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate no sabia por que la tierra no me habia tragado justo en ese momento creo que Alice se dio cuenta que no quería seguir en ese lugar así que me tomo del brazo y me llevo a el baño justo a Nessi pero antes de perder de vista aquel espectáculo lo vi nuevamente en cual seguía con la vista clavada en mi lo cual causo que mi sonrojo aumentara aunque no sabia como ya que mas roja no podía estar _

_Cuando llegue al baño comenzó el interrogatorio _

_Alice -¿Bella ya conocías a mi hermano? _

_Bella – no _

_Alice- entonces por que esas miraditas de verdad Emmett tenia razón literalmente se desnudaron con la mirada _

_Bella- realmente alice no se lo que me pasa ya que ni siquiera con Robert me sentía así simplemente cuando lo vi no se algo me atrajo te juro no lo entiendo _

_Luego de aclarar las cosas con Alice decidimos comenzar con la cena yo estaba bastante cohibida con las miradas que me daba el DR. Cullen_

_Pero todos pasaron por alto las bromas en doble sentido de Emmett incluso Rosalie le golpeo la cabeza para que dejase de molestar pero aun así no me podía controlar cada ves que vea al DR. Cullen un fuego en mi interior crecía y el me miraba de la misma manera creo que será un trabajo arduo el que comenzare el lunes _

_Cuando llegue a casa nessi ya estaba dormida y en cambio yo tuve que darme una ducha fría para despejar mi mente_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

No podía conciliar el sueño así que para calmar mis ansias Salí al patio a fumar bueno cuando nessi cumplió un año comencé con el Visio de fumar para calmarme Salí en bata y mi pijama de seda azul me senté cerca de la piscina a contemplar las estrellas cunado saque los cigarrillos escuche un ruido cercano como de unas ramas rompiéndose entonces lo vi aquel dios que tengo por jefe cuando me vio se asombro y creo que estaba algo avergonzado ya que pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas aunque agacho la cabeza

Hola- me dijo aun acercándose a paso firme

Hola – me estaba poniendo nerviosa viéndolo así de cerca

Que ases aquí – pregunte

Solo pasaba por aquí – aun tenia un rojo encantador en sus mejillas

A esta hora en medio del bosque – realmente quería saber la verdadera razón por la que estaba en este lugar

Bueno realmente la verdad es que nesecitaba verte aunque fuera desde lejos no se que es lo que me ocurre contigo pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza – me miraba directamente a ojos corroborando que todo le que me estaba diciendo era la mas absoluta de las verdades

No se que fue lo que me impulso pero me acerque al el y lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de eso a lo cual el correspondió poniendo una de sus manos en el nacimiento de mi espalda y la otra en mi cabello aforrándose a el para no poder alejarme de el un fuego ardiente comenzó a prender dentro de mi cuerpo creo que a el le ocurrió lo mismo ya que podía sentir su excitación en mi estomago a lo cual me impulso a poner mis piernas alrededor se su cintura y sentirlo mas cerca de mi todo estaba pasando muy rápido me sentía completamente excitada pero también sabia que esto no era correcto y pare me solté de su agarre y retrocedí

- por que te alegas – pregunto aun con una mirada de lujuria en su ojos

- esto no es correcto- dije algo desconcertada por su actitud

- lo se pero no se que es lo que me pasa contigo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y cuando estas cerca de mi solo quiero besarte – dijo bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

- lo se y a mi me pasa igual pero a partir de mañana serás mi jefe y esto no es correcto –entones me miro como s descubriera una parte del acertijo de la vida

- entonces hoy no seré nada – y se acerco a mi y me beso con tal intensidad que no supe ni como me llamaba

No supe como entramos a la casa y nos recostamos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea sin separar se de mis labios pero en un momento se acerco a mi oído y me susurro de manera muy sensual

– te deseo- y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja bajando por mi cuello dando besos húmedos en su camino jamás me habia sentido tan excitada en mi vida solo el rose de su cuerpo hacia prender una llama en mi saque su chaqueta de un tirón nesecitaba sentir el sabor de su piel saque su polera y lo vi era perfecto su cuerpo era perfecto, el con la misma intensidad saco mi bata luego de sacar lentamente su cinturón y bajar el sierre de su pantalón rozando lentamente su erección el soltó un gruñido bastante alto y me desgarro el baby dols y beso mi cuerpo desenfrenadamente y nuevamente se posiciono cerca de mi oído y me dijo

– Me vuelves loco- a lo cual respondí haciendo el mismo gesto de posicionarme en su oído y sensualmente le dije

– te necesercito dentro de mi- a lo cual elimino rápidamente lo que quedaba de nuestras ropas y se posiciono entre mis piernas y me miro, sus ojos decían todo el deseo la lujuria eso aumento mi hesitación y de un movimiento me introduje en el con cada envestida me sentía en el cielo cuando comenzó a aumentar el ritmo ya no podía mas llegamos juntos al cielo yo mordiendo su hombro y el tirando de mi cabello en ningún momento nos separamos no quería salir de el y así nos dormimos.

**espero que le guste este cap y comenten si les gusta **

**gracias por seguir la historia **


	3. luces de un nuevo comienzo

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

* * *

EMPEZAR DE CERO

* * *

Capitulo 3 luces de un nuevo comienzo

Desperté con las luces del nuevo amanecer me sentía completa, en paz, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior a mi lado unos cabellos color cobre su aliento estaba en mi pecho, ya que su cabeza estaba recostada en este, cuando lo vi allí me sentí completa, pero esto no era correcto ya que trabajaríamos juntos el mismo, lo dijo anoche; esto fue solo por una noche cuando comenzáramos a trabajar juntos tendríamos una relación solo profesional

No se porque este pensamiento me dolió tanto como si me arrancaran un pedazo de mi

Pero ahora debía de despertarlos muy pronto, nessi despertaría y no podía verme en estas fachas y con un hombre que no conocía. Lo desperté suavemente acariciando su cabello y zamarreándolo suavemente por su hombro – despierta dormilón – no se por que dije aquellas palabras susurrando en su oído como si lo conociera de toda la vida

El lentamente se fue removiendo y soltando el agarre que tenia sobre mi levanto la cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos, entonces me perdí, no supe del mundo solo estaban esos ojos verdes tan distintos a los color miel de Robertt

- muy buenos días – me dijo sin despegar los ojos de mi

- debes ir te mi hija despertara y no debe de verte – baje la mirada no entendía por que pero no quería que se fuera

Levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos y fue como si viese mi alma

- esta bien me iré pero nos vemos en un rato mas en la consulta – dijo mirándome a los ojos como dándome a entender que tampoco se quería ir pero que dentro de unas horas nos volveríamos a ver

Recogió su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación verlo así desnudo recogiendo su ropa un calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo y la lujuria salía por todos mis poros me pare para observarlo mejor no me di cuenta hasta que me miro que yo también estaba desnuda y además de eso el tenia la misma mirada de lujuria que tengo yo en este momento

Se acerco a mi con la ropa entre las manos no despego su vista de mis ojos una conexión ardiente ya que al acercarse a mi parecía un león preparado para atacar a su presa

Llego frente a mi y me beso sin control se dio paso a mi boca sin autorización mi cabeza hizo un clic y me olvide de todo solo éramos los dos nos fundimos en un placer incontrolable sus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo y las mías posaban en su pecho tonificado por dios este hombre es perfecto todo su cuerpo me llama me tomo con impaciencia como si estos últimos minutos son solo para nosotros murmuraba palabras en mi oído como perfecta / una diosa / no me di cuenta cuando me penetro con todas sus fuerzas gracia a que estaba o bastante húmeda no fue doloroso todo lo contrario fue la sensación del placer máximo cuando me embestía el dijo algo que me dejo descolocada – no pobre volver a estas sin ti – lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos en ese momento me embistió por ultimas ves y llegamos nuevamente al orgasmo junto el gritando mi nombre y yo el suyo…

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios y por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas

yyyyy Reviews si creen se lo merese esta historia

besos y no leemos pronto :) tamy


	4. un dia de oficina

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

* * *

EMPEZAR DE CERO

* * *

Capitulo 4 un dia de oficina

El ya se habia ido dejando una marca en mi ser creo que jamás podré olvidar la maravillosa noche que pasamos pero ya amaneció y es hora de volver a la realidad

Desperté a nessi y le prepare su desayuno mientras peroraba todo para llevarla al jardín

Tomamos el auto y emprendimos rumbo al jardín de niños hay deje a nessi con su maestra y emprendí rumbo a la consulta mis nervios estaban a flor de piel en tan solo unos minutos mas lo vería y no sabia si seria capas de estar frete a el y no tirársele encima y besarlo hasta cansarse

Como todos los dia se estaciono en su lugar de siempre y emprendió rumbo hacia la sección de cardiología paso por los vestuarios y se puso su uniforme y camino hacia la sala de enfermería para saludar a Esme la cual la miraba con una sonrisa picara y eso realmente me avergonzaba ya que me imaginaba que ella sabia lo que habia ocurrido durante la noche con su hijo

Ella solo me deseo un buen dia y se marcho a su ronda. rayos a cada paso me ponía mas y mas nerviosa

Cuando llegue a la consulta del Dr. Cullen me sentí aliviada al ver que aun no habia llegado y comencé con mi trabajo mientras revisaba las fichas de los pacientes que se atenderían hoy mi lápiz voló hacia el otro lado del escritorio a lo cual me levante apurada para tener todo listo para cuando llegase el Dr. Cullen

Cuando me agache a recoger el lápiz vi una sombra detrás de mi y lo vi desde el suelo el tenia su vista clavada en mi trasero entonces lentamente me levante trate de actuar de manera normal o mas bien profesional

- buenos días Dr. Cullen – dije tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

- buenos días Bella pero nada de Dr. Cullen solo llámame Edward por favor – dijo con fuego contenido en la vos

Trate de centrarme en mi trabajo y volví al escritorio el me observo durante un rato como yo no lo tome en cuenta se marcho a su oficina

No se como pude aguantar el no mirarlo incluso cuando el llego se podía sentir esa electricidad que su cuerpo provoca en mi

Cuando termine tome todas las fichas que se utilizarían el dia de hoy la primera consulta seria a las 10:00 y eran las 08:30 aun quedaba mucho tiempo y yo con mis nervios por estar cerca de el ya tenia todo el trabajo adelantado ya que la semana que paso puse al dia todo solo quedaba que el me diese las instrucciones a seguir y eso era lo que estaba tratando de evitar así que deje las fichas en un lado y fui en busca de un café a la cafetería

Cuando me pare para dirigirme a la cafetería el enseguida me siguió

- te diriges hacia la cafetería – pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos

- si ya termine las fichas y como queda mucho tiempo para la consulta pensé que podía tomarme un café - habia olvidado por completo que debía de avisarle cuando saliera de la oficina

- no hay problema pero te molestaría si te acompañase - pregunto

- claro no hay problema- conteste bastante nerviosa

Caminamos en silencio pedimos maestros cafés y unas donas para acompañar pero todo lo pedimos sin siquiera mirarnos. Cuando vi pasar a Emmett y nos vio juntos comenzó a reír y mover sus cejas sugerentemente a lo cual mi sonrojo izó acto de presencia a lo cual Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato y solo que do mirándome a los ojos como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera viendo una epifanía

Regresamos a la consulta sin hablarnos en ningún momento y el se fue directo a su oficina mientras que yo me quede en la recepción esperando a que apareciese el primer paciente

El cual entro minutos mas tarde comencé con el control rutinario de lo signos vitales y justo cuando comencé a tomarle la presión al Sr. Anderson apareció Edward y observo lo que yo estaba haciendo paso por detrás de mi y con un lápiz comenzó a pasarlo por mis nalgas a lo cual yo di un respingo pero trate de calmarme para que el Sr Anderson no se diera cuenta pero el muy maldito de Edward me estaba provocando y lo peor de todo es que me estaba excitando

Siguió jugando con el maldito lápiz pasándolo por mi vagina y mis nalgas luego se fue a sentar a mi escritorio y de hay me observaba nuevamente cuando termine con la presión comencé con la temperatura y mientras esperaba lo observe y el muy maldito se hacia el que estaba concentrado mientras lamía y mordía el maldito lápiz tenia toda mi mente en el y su boca mordiendo y lamiendo cuando me di cuenta que me miraba era con una cara de lujuria que no lo podía dejar de ver y me di cuenta de una cosa

Aviamos echo un trato nos trataríamos como compañeros de trabajo y el no estaba cumpliendo con su trato

Si quería guerra, guerra tendría ahora vería quien caería primero en la tentación

**espero que les guste y comenten**


	5. la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Empezar de cero

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

Capitulo 5 la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

El señor Anderson jamás se dio cuenta del las poco decorosas acciones del bien ponderado DR. Edward Cullen pero lo que el no sabe es que acaba de encontrar la horma de su zapato ya que no me dejare vencer por el además que la que caerá no seré yo sino el de eso me encargaría

El primer movimiento que realice fue mirarlo directo a los ojos y mostrarle toda la lujuria que sentía camine hacia el sin quitarle la vista a lo cual vi como se ponía ansioso por mi acercamiento a lo cual desparramo los papeles que tenia es sus manos yo aun tenia la mirada fija en el baje lentamente a recoger los papeles tocando con mi pecho su entrepierna a lo cual el se estremeció

-DR Cullen el expediente del señor Anderson – dije entregándole la fiche de este y ante de que dijese nada dije-sino desea mas de mis servicios me retiro para que atienda al señor Anderson – y me retire dejándolo con un enorme bulto en sus pantalones para que el se las arreglara con el señor Anderson

A las 20 minutos salio el señor Anderson la siguiente consulta habia llamado para informar un retraso en su llegada lo cual tenia mis nervios a flor de piel ya que tendríamos unos minutos a solas si realmente no sabia si me controlaría

Trate de parecer indiferente a su presencia y le dije- DR Cullen la señora Smith se encuentra retrazada llamo informando que estaría dentro de 15 minutos en la consulta

Cuando le señor Anderson se despidió y cerro la puerta de la consulta sentí como me tomo de la muñeca con una fuerza descomunal y me adentro a su oficina no me dejo reaccionar ya que al momento de entrar sus labios tacaron los míos con una ferocidad descomunal a lo cual respondí de la misma manera no me sorprendió sentir en mi boca un sabor a oxido ya que con la fuerza que estábamos ejerciendo en nuestras boca pero mi pregunta era cual de los dos esta sangrando cuando comenzó a tocar mi espalda la sangre ya ni siquiera importaba creo que el oxigeno tampoco ya que su boca comenzó a decender por mi cuello no se en que momento me saco la polera solo estaba en con mi bracier el cual fue arrancado de manera busca

- Bella me vuelves loco no puedo aguantar mas- dijo ronco por la excitación

- Entonces no te reprimas por que yo tampoco aguanto- deje igual de ronca

Me tomo de las nalgas y me subió al escritorio y tiro de mis pantalones y yo saque rápidamente su cinturón bajando los de el junto a sus boxer el hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones y sin contemplación metió 2 de sus dedo y comenzó a jugar con mi sexo

-Bella estas tan mojada es por mi no-dijo aun jugando con mi clítoris

- ohhhhhhhhhh dios siii solo por ti – dije con la vos completamente distorsionada

Me penetro de una manera salvaje los gemido gritos y gruñidos esparcidos por toda la habitación cunado llegamos al orgasmo el grito fue desgarrador por ambas partes el grito mi nombre mientra yo gritaba el de el

Cuando juntamos nuestras frentes para recuperar un poco el ritmo cardiaco de nuestros corazones el me dijo –¿Bella sal conmigo tengamos una cita solo tu y yo?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron yo realmente estaba en shock ya que después de lo que paso el día anterior y en la mañana habíamos quedado de no seguir relacionándonos en el aspecto laboral pero no podía creo que ninguno de los dos podía

-pero si no quieres salir conmigo no importa no quiero presionarte pero por favor bella no te alejes de mi yo se que me pediste que nos viéramos solo como doctor y enfermera pero no puedo desde que te conocí el día de ayer te colaste en mis hueso – sus ojito tenían una tristeza

Pero que tonta soy yo llegue esperando comenzar de cero y simplemente los dejo salir

- Edward si quiero quiero tener una cita tu y yo pero creo que deberíamos ir despacio de ahora en adelante mira solo nos conocimos el día de ayer y ya hemos tenido sexo como unos locos creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad de conocernos y ver como salen las cosas – cuando pronuncie esa palabras sus ojos cobraron un brillo impresionante y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro es lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida si definitivamente quiero conocer a Edward Cullen


End file.
